User blog:Madnesscrazy/Mafia Madness Game Idea
Mafia Madness: The Game is a Game designed for all consoles. Story Kage Jason is a leader in a rebelion against the Mafia, located in a city called Glen. Kage must kill the Mafia men upon sight. Or Play the side missions as Micheal and Geso. Or go all out it Battle Mode where you can play as one of the 3 Protagonists, the Antagonists, Characters from other series, or your own Character. The story will update as the series goes on! Episodes Mafia Madness 1 Protagonist: Kage Jason Goal: Clear the park of the Mafia Mafia Madness 2: Enragement Protagonist: Kage Jason Goal: Reach to the Mafialeader and Kill him! Mafia Madness 2.5 Protagonists: Geso and Micheal Goal: Unknown Mafia Madness 3: Revenge Protagonist: Kage Jason Goal: The Mafialeader Got you Last time, Time for revenge! Mafia Madness 4: Revival Protagonist: Kage Jason Goal: Unknown Battle Mode Battle Mode would be simular to Super Smash Bros Brawl, but instead of a damage counter, It would Have a health bar. Each Character Has their End Attack (Simular to SSBB's Final Smashes), which will be activated once a certain amount of Damage has Been inflicted to any opposing Character. Playable Characters Protagonists *Kage Jason (All Modes) The Main Protagonist End Attack: Time Blade: He freezes time, Pulls Out a Katana then slashes the foe multiple times, after this he Unfreezes time then thrusts his Katana into the foe, Causing the for to fly off-screen. *Geso (All Modes) One of the secondary protagonists End Attack: Explosive Storm: He releases explosives into the air, which aim for and rain down on the foe. *Micheal (All Modes) One of the secondary protagonists End Attack: Mutant Mutilation: Micheal uses his claw hand to stab into the foe multiple times, then jumping into the air, he throws the foe to the ground then stomps onto the foe. Main Antagonists * The Mafialeader (Battle Mode Only) End Attack: Hell's Swarm: The Mafialeader summons demons form hell to attack the foe. * Mike (Battle Mode Only) End Attack: Shot Bomb: Mike Charges his Hand Shots to the point of overheating the fires a massive blast from both sides. Minor Antagonists * A Mafia Man (Battle Mode) They will often appear in episodes 1-3 End attack :Men Swarm: Multiple Mafia Men come out and attack the foe. * MMV2 (Battle Mode) Will make their debut in episode 4 End attack: Men Swarm: Multiple MMV2s come out an attack the foe. This attack is More powerful Than its orginal counter-part. * Zombies (Story mode only) They will occasionly appear. Misc. (Battle Mode Only) * Hank * Sanford * Deimos * Jesus * Tricky * Auditor * Al. A. Sassin * The Eliminator (Steve Queenston) * Sheldon D Peters. * Blud D Mess * Steven O. Death * Xero * Omega * Kary-08 * Askad * The Sheriff * The Deputy * The Gangleader * A L33t Agent * A SWAT Agent * A.T.P Engineer * A.T.P Soldat Character Design Grunt my style.png|Grunt 1337 Agent my style.png|1337 Agent Mafia Man in my style.png|Mafia Man A.T.P Engineer in my style.png|A.T.P Engineer A.T.P Soldat in my style.png|A.T.P Soldat Music * Mafia Madness 1: Unknown * Mafia Madness 2: Cheshyre Callope * Mafia Madness 2.5: Madness of the Hatter * Mafia Madness 3: Insane (No Vocals) * Mafia Madness 4: Roadtrip though the apocolypse * Hank's Theme: MC7 * Sanford and Deimos theme: MC9 * Jesus Theme: MC8 * The Auditor's Theme: MC10 * Trickys theme: Train Madness * Al.A.Sassin theme: Darksong2 * The Eliminator's theme: Creeper * Kage's Theme: What is takes to be a hero * Geso and Micheal's theme: With my Mind * Blud's theme: The whistler * Steven's theme: Primordial Sludge *Mafialeaders theme: Rise of the Bighead * Category:Blog posts